


Shopping with Cable

by TheHuntress26



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Force
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress26/pseuds/TheHuntress26
Summary: You decide that you are in need of some new outfits. Cable agree to tag along with your shopping trip. Smut ensues.





	Shopping with Cable

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that pop in my head. Any mistake you see is 100% me, cause I suck. So, sorry I’m advance.

Wade was shocked that he said yes.

Hell, even you were actually shocked that Cable said yes about tagging along with you to your favorite clothing store.

If it wasn’t well known that Cable didn’t make a lot of jokes, you would have thought he was joking right now. But, you welcome the company. Being a plus size X-Man was hard when all you wear is spandex. Sometimes, a girl needs a little comfort in her life, especially on her off days.

The day finally came when you and Cable were going out shopping together. You wearing your favorite outfit, which you didn’t pick out because you wanted to look good in front of Cable. Who you didn’t have a huge crush on. Nope, not at all.

Dealing with Wade must have given Cable a lot of patience, it been two hours and you were still browsing the store. You went around the small room twenty times and still found something cute to try on. His arms were probably hurting from the pile of clothes you have him carrying. Luckily, one of the workers took mercy on him and went to get a room ready for you. 

After ten more minutes of looking, you decide to go try on your items.

Your dressing room was located at the end with a chair across from it. You were out of the way of the opening that leads to the main store. Which was fine for you, great even, it gave you a sense of privacy.

With Cable sitting in the chair across from your dressing room, you went in with a smile thrown his way. You saw him crack a small smile back at you.

You try on a couple of outfits, some working perfectly for you copper skin tone and other being toss in the ‘put back’ pile, being too tight around the stomach and thighs. It’s been an hour and you were currently in outfit number eight (or ten, you lost count at some point). 

You were loving how you look in it. It was a simple outfit, a low-cut deep purple top and short black skirt. Something you would probably wear to a club. Though, the skirt was shorter than your usual ones.

Like really short, as in if you were dancing in the club and decide to bend over, your bare ass would be exposed to everyone. Since you didn’t like wearing panties sometimes. Actually, that idea didn’t bother you much, if you were dancing with a certain person from the future. His arms wrap tightly around your body, pulling you closely as you feel his hard-on rub against your ass. The idea practically had you drooling at the mouth and other areas.

Shaking your head lightly, you know nothing would come of your crush. There’s no way Cable would like you like that, with a deep sigh, you went back to checking yourself out in the mirror. You don’t know why, but all of a sudden you felt the sense that you were being watched. The hairs on your neck raising slightly, as you look at your close door.

You always had this idea in your head about Cable, when working on mission together. You wonder if he had the ability to see through things. Due to his impeccable aim and knowing when to stay low, even when you can’t see the danger yet. You wonder if he was watching you undress in here the whole time. Looking at your semi-naked body, the idea of him getting hard by that had images popping in your head again.

The very idea of seeing him like that, made you squeeze your thighs together and bite your bottom lip. The image of him, stroking his thick cock as his towers over you. His hand coils tightly in your hair, bringing you to your knees to taste him for the first time. The idea of him hovering above you as he thrust hard inside, both cover in sweat, lips lock together as you two race to climax. You could feel your pussy getting soak, good thing you were already planning on buying this skirt.

Looking at the door, you strip yourself of the clothes, letting them fall to the floor. Being completely naked in the room, giving you a burst of confidence. You went and sat down on the little bench in the room, still facing the door. Opening your legs slightly, you could feel the cool air hit your heated pussy. 

One hand grabbing at your breast and the other making its way down, reaching your clit and rubbing small circles around it, spreading your juices over it. You felt a shiver go up to your spine, biting your lips a little harder to contain your moans. The idea of Cable seeing everything you’re doing, just turn you on more. 

You brought your hand lower until your fingers were circling your hole. You insert one finger inside slowly, your head against the wall. Eyes close while you image Cable being the one to finger fuck you. As you slowly start to fuck your finger in and out, you went and inserted another finger. 

Enjoying the feeling of bliss coming over you, you didn’t hear the sound of a chair squeaking as Cable got out of his seat. He moves to stand directly in front of it.

You started to fuck yourself faster and faster with your fingers, your other hand going to your mouth to cover the little moans that were slipping pass your lips. 

“Oh fuck. Yes, just like that. I want you to fuck me so good.”

You took your fingers out of your pussy and put them in your mouth, your taste exploding against your tongue. You moan a bit louder at this, your tongue lick all around your fingers, before going back to your clit. Rubbing faster.

You can hear the blood rushing past your head, almost blocking out all other sounds. You didn’t have the handle gave way slightly and the door opening. 

You crack open an eye when you felt a breeze pass over you. 

Suddenly, there stood Cable, eyes glue on your body. Watching the beads of sweat, trail down your face. You can see the tent in his pants, the idea that he was watching you almost made you come right there.

You remove your fingers from your clit and held it out in front of you.

Now was the waiting game, trying to see what he was going to do, now that you’re in this situation. 

Cable move closer, his orange eye shining brightly, he closes the door behind him and grabs at your wrist. Bringing your hand closer to his mouth, before he swallows the tips. You let out a loud moan, feeling his tongue circle your fingers like he was trying to get every last taste of you off them. 

Cable groans around your fingers, before releasing them and putting his hands on either side of your head. Affectingly caging you in, not that your mind at all. 

Eyes lock together, your eyes searching his to see what he is going to do next. You lick your lips slowly, watching his eyes looking down at them.

He removed his metal hand from your face and lower it until it was just barely grazing your pussy. You were holding your breath, waiting to see what he was going to do next. 

Seeing as you were not going to stop him, Cable proceeds to enter you. His fingers were definitely bigger and it fills you just right. You look down, watching his fingers go deeper inside of you. You can feel them curve up and rub against your g-spot. Causing you to let out a low moan, head hitting against the wall. Eyes closed, feeling every sensation as he begins pumping in and out of you.

You felt him lean closer to you, as his other hand grabs your breast. Fingers pulling and pinching the nipple, before he placed his mouth over it. Tonguing and biting it, you quickly reach your hand up to cover your moans. You body arching into him, hips humping his fingers, silently begging him to go faster.

“Please, daddy, please. Let me come. Let me come all over your fingers. Please, I’m so close.”

Cable looks back at you, watching your body react to his touch. Memorizing the look of pure deprived lust crosses your features. 

“Be my good girl and come. Come all over daddy’s fingers. Come now.”

That was all you needed, you came hard. It felt like your soul was leaving your body. Your body wreck with pleasure, as Cable, lower his lips over yours. Keeping you quiet, as your body slowly stops shaking and become calm.

Cable slowly pulls his fingers from you, your body slightly moving away from him because of the sensitivity. You watch him with half-closed eyes, as he put his finger in his mouth. Tasting you on his tongue, before he pulls them free and leans in to kiss you again.

This time your taste was on his tongue and it was wonderful.

Your hands wrap around the back of his skull, bringing him closer, tongues tangling together. 

You both release each other to take in some deep breathing, a small smile on your face. 

“So…I was right?”

“Right about what?”

You lightly place your hand on his face, thumb lightly caressing under his metal eye.

“Do you have x-ray vision or did you make a really good guess at what I was doing in here?”

Cable chuckle quietly to himself, as he goes to stand up and adjust his pants. Your eyes quickly looking down to see the obvious tent that’s still there, with some precum soaking the front. You lick your lips again, as you go to look him right in the eyes.

“You know, I would be happy to take care of that for you. It was would be my pleasure.”

Cable look at you with his eyebrow tick up.

“I know you would, princess. But, why don’t you finish shopping and we can continue this at the mansion. Then you can show me all what that mouth and tongue can do.”

You felt your face heat up, but before you can reply back to him, there was a knock at the door.

“You’re doing okay in there, hun?”

Your eyes went as wide as they could, your brain stopping just for a moment, while Cable just reaches down and grab that short black skirt.

“You should buy this skirt and wear it tonight for me. No panties. Not that you even wear them.”

You gave him a big smile before reply to the lady.

“Oh, I’m doing wonderful. I really love this skirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
